EP26 (Slayers)
Zap! Victory is Always Mine! (Japanese: Zap! 勝利しょうりはあたしのためにある, lit. Zap! shōri wa atashi no tameni aru) is the 26th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 29, 1995. Synopsis Almost losing all hope, everyone is hiding out, thinking about the situation. Prince Phil is determined to get their hopes up so they don't give up, but he isn't much help. They begin to form a plan after Gourry laments that Lina can't be there to power up his sword. Meanwhile, Lina and Sylphiel run as they try to get to Copy Rezo, with the Blessed Blade. Gourry uses his powered up Sword of Light, thanks to Amelia and Zelgadiss, and manages to hurt Copy Rezo. However, only having one plan, Copy Rezo is still too strong from them, but just when all hope is lost; Lina shows up! She gives them her orders with her plan to kill Copy Rezo by using the tree, Flagoon. They proceed to attack Rezo with Gourry's powered up Sword of Light, with Ra Tilts courtesy of Zelgadiss and Amelia. Lina, then, puts the final thrust of the Blessed Blade into Rezo's body and pins him against the tree. Sylphiel uses a Recovery spell against the tree, and Flagoon, tied with the power of the Blessed Blade, proceeds to suck out Zanaffar from Copy Rezo. Copy Rezo gives his last dying wish to be buried under Flagoon. After burying Copy Rezo, they return back to Sairaag as the villagers proceed to build back their city. The gang (except Sylphiel) is eating like wild animals (even Zelgadiss got into the spirit). Sylphiel decides to stay back in her town, helping to rebuild it. Zelgadis wants to still find a cure. Then, Prince Phil comes riding, and Sylphiel is shocked to see that he is a prince. She faints as she finds out that stories aren't always true... Suddenly, a messenger arrives to alert Phil about an emergency back in Saillune. He is promptly punched out by Sylphiel for calling him a prince. Upon hearing the news, Phil gets fired up and heads back towards his kingdom while dragging Lina behind him and with Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Sylphiel coming along for the ride. Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Copy Rezo * Philionel El Di Saillune Spells * Dam Brass (Lina) * Balus Wall (Amelia) * Elmekia Flame (Zelgadiss) * Ra Tilt (Amelia, Zelgadiss) * Goz Vu Row (Zelgadiss) * Elmekia Lance (Amelia) * Blam Blazer (Amelia, Zelgadiss) * Raywing (Lina) * Recovery (Sylphiel) Trivia * Sylphiel's final appearence until episode 23 of NEXT. * The final appearence of Copy Rezo (unless a flashback from episode 24 of Slayers NEXT is counted). * Phil won't be seen again until episode 8 of Slayers NEXT. * At the end of the episode when Sylphiel punched the knight, she says: "Please, don't call him a prince in front of me". This is likely a match-up gag from episode 11 after Randy's Wizard calls Phil by his title which caused Lina to sob: "Please don't call him a prince, okay!?". * The last minute of this episode with the messenger was cut when it was released on VHS tapes in the USA. This was rumored to be because of formating issues since this segment originally came after the end credits. The scene was finally restored and dubbed about 4 years later with the release of The Slayers: DVD Collection boxset. Strangely, the dubbed version of this scene was not included on the Digitally Remastered FUNimation version of the set. Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes